An embodiment relates generally to lane marker detection of a road using an image-based capture device.
Camera-based lane marker detection systems are used to detect roads or road segments of a vehicle road. Most systems work reasonably well in highway scenarios and cannot handle the complex environment in local scenarios. Such camera-based systems are susceptible to incorrectly distinguishing road objects such as curbs and lane markers from shadows of trees, buildings, and other environmental conditions. Furthermore, camera-based systems are typically challenged by certain conditions such as sharp curves in the road or the weather/low sun angle. Since curves in roads are more difficult to detect in comparison to straight lines, such systems have the disadvantage of running slower processing times to accurately detect the lane markers.